Ghosts and Storms
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. The Van Rooks and their button men find themselves in a haunted house during a stormy night.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

The Van Rooks observed Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya burying a man in a forest.  
They remembered viewing the button men killing him after he witnessed them shooting one of their enemies.  
Drew allowed Leonidas Van Rook to kiss her face. She smiled at him until she looked up at the dark sky.  
A worried expression replaced her smile. She was startled when she heard thunder.

''We should find shelter as soon as possible,'' Drew said. She viewed Munya and Argost completing their task.  
She, Leonidas, and the button men proceeded to run. They ran until they saw a small dark house. They approached it and opened the door. They entered the building and closed it.

The Van Rooks and their men saw a black sofa with a table. They viewed stairs and a few windows. Argost shouted while wishing to know if anyone lived in the house. He did not get a reply. He walked to one of the windows and observed rain. Drew shrieked when she heard thunder again.

Leonidas Van Rook sat on the sofa with her. He embraced his wife and kissed her again. He glanced at Munya and Argost.  
He ordered them to go upstairs since he wished to comfort Drew. The grey and magenta-haired men obeyed.  
They ran upstairs and found themselves near a small chamber.

''You are sleeping on the floor!'' Argost informed Munya. He saw the other button man's scowl.  
He and the man observed the bed and tiny table. They glanced at the window and gasped at the sight of a skeletal face! They viewed empty eye sockets, long hair, etc. Their eyes were wide as they exchanged glances.

''We already buried a dead guy! Are we observing his ghost?'' Argost whispered. He saw the mute man's frightened expression. They ran down the stairs and viewed the Van Rooks kissing one another. Leonidas paused and stared at his men. He frowned when they mentioned the scary spirit at the same time.

''Cease mentioning ghosts! I am still trying to comfort my wife,'' Leonidas said.  
He pointed at the stairs and observed his men walking to them. His eyes remained on them until they disappeared.  
He focused on Drew and began to kiss her again. He was more than happy to view her dry face.  
He remembered touching her tears while Munya and Argost were upstairs the first time.

The button men refused to enter the room and glance at the window again. Munya continued to stand near Argost.  
He gasped when the same skeletal spirit materialized behind him! He stared at the ghost's white dress and eye sockets.  
He observed V.V. Argost looking over his shoulder. The grey-haired man's jaw dropped very quickly.

''Trespassers!'' the ghost hissed which caused Munya and Argost to shriek and run down the stairs.  
The men saw their employer's angry expression. They nodded after he inquired if they viewed the phantom observed him standing before Drew imitated him. They continued to insist the spirit was real.  
Leonidas Van Rook raised a hand to silence them.

''Ghosts don't exist!'' the Mafia leader said. He was concerned when he saw Drew's frightened expression.  
His eyes became bigger as he turned his head and viewed the spirit. He and his wife gasped until they held one another.  
Drew Van Rook began to sob uncontrollably. The phantom pointed at the mob.

''Get out of my home and never return!'' Leonidas, Drew, Argost, and Munya nodded. They opened the door and ran out of the house. They forgot about the buried man while they fled. They winced as the rain penetrated their garments.  
The Van Rooks and button men never viewed their Mafia rivals running to the haunted house.

''It's your fault for not putting enough gas in the car!'' Baron Finster said to his hireling.  
Pietro Maltese turned his head and snarled. He and his employer were glad they found the small black house.  
They ran to it and opened the door. They went inside and closed it. They never observed the angry ghost waiting for them in the dark living room.

THE END


End file.
